


I've Lost My Fear Of Falling

by orphan_account



Series: Pan!AU [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then stay," Gerard grinned, taking Frank's hands in his own.  "Be one of my Lost Boys!"</p><p>Frank sighed and shook his head.  "I can't."</p><p>"Don't you love me?" Gerard asked in a small voice.</p><p>Frank looked up and met Gerard's wet eyes.  His little heart was aching in his chest.</p><p>"Of course I do Gee," he said, and reached out, wiping a tear from Gerard's cheek.  "But I can't leave my mom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Lost My Fear Of Falling

_"But **mom** ," Frank whined as his mother got to her feet. "I wanna know what happens next!"_

_His mother smiled and leaned down, smoothing his hair away from his forehead before pressing a tender kiss to the skin. "Tomorrow night, sweetie."_

_Frank huffed, crossing his arms. "But what happens to Tink? Is she gonna be okay?"_

_"I'm sure she'll be fine," his mother grinned, and pulled the bed covers up over Frank's chest. "I'm sure Peter will save her."_

_"He better," Frank yawned, twisting onto his side._

_"He will."_

_Frank lay quiet after his mother closed the bedroom door, the only light sneaking through a crack in the curtains. He lay like that for as long it as took, until he heard his parents climb the stairs to their bedroom, and hear the light switch flick._

_When the house was silent, no creaks or whispers, Frank let a small grin stretch across his lips, before he quietly crept out of bed, his stuffed dog Lou grasped in one hand as he tiptoed to the large bay window._

_He pushed the curtains aside and undid the latch, before poking his head out slightly._

_"Gerard?" He whispered, eyes searching the skies._

_Frank gave a small gasp as he felt something tap the back of his head, and turned to see a boy stood behind him, dressed head to toe in green, shorts and shirt lookings like leaves, a little green hat perched on his head. His skin was so pale, his hair a dark brown. He had a little pixie nose and a mischievous grin, eyes glittering as they stared back at Frank._

_"Gerard!" Frank giggled, climbing off the window seat._

_"Hiya Frankie," the pixie boy smiled. "You're late!"_

_Frank rolled his eyes and pulled Lou close to his chest, biting his lip._

_"What'sa matter Frankie?" Gerard asked concerned, stepping forward._

_"Is Tink alright?" Frank asked, eyes searching Gerard's face._

_Gerard raised an eyebrow, hands on his hips, before he smirked. "Of course she is!" He giggled, shaking his head._

_"Promise?" Frank pouted._

_Gerard rolled his eyes and stepped forward, putting both hands on Frank's shoulder. "Frankie. Would I ever let anything happen to Tink?"_

_Frank shrugged, eyes on the floor. "No."_

_"Would I ever let anything happen to you?" Gerard asked, lifting Frank's chin to look at him._

_Frank blinked before he smiled. "No."_

_Gerard grinned at him. "Good." He pulled Frank in for a hug, before he held him away. "I need your help. I need to find something."_

_Frank giggled. "Did you lose your shadow again?"_

_Gerard scowled. "That happened one time..."_

\---

Frank missed being a kid. Well, a _real_ kid. He missed being able to play in the backyard and make mud pies with his friends. He missed dressing up with his old dog Tootles, and running around the nursery, brandishing wands and toy swords. 

But more than anything, Frank missed bedtimes.

Well, not so much actual _bedtime_ , but more the routine. He missed his mother tucking him in and fluffing his pillow. He missed the way she'd smooth down his hair and smile sweetly. He missed the stories of Neverland and Peter Pan, fairies and mermaids. He even missed the evil pirates that gave him nightmares.

It kinda sucked now, bedtime. It wasn't like he was all grown up, not really. He was only sixteen. That wasn't too old for bedtime stories, was it?

Well, he supposed it was. Teenagers didn't believe in fairytales, did they? None of his friends did anyway. No, all Frank's friends wanted to do was sneak out to shows they were too young for, or steal beer from their parents and get high. 

Frank joined in of course. He was happy too. He was too old for fairytales...right? There was no such thing as mermaids, and fairies, and little boys that flew through your window at night and took you off to none existent lands.

No, Frank didn't believe in fairytales anymore.

But, it didn't mean that he didn't miss the bedtimes stories.

-

_"Gerard!" Frank squeaked, holding on tight to the pixie boy’s hand. "I'm gonna fall!"_

_"You won't fall," Gerard squeezed Frank's fingers. "I won't let you."_

_Frank looked up at Gerard, and nodded, before looking down again, at the streets and houses below them, streetlights so far below them. Frank tightened his grip on Gerard's hand and held Lou closer to his chest._

_"Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts," Frank whispered to himself as he felt them pick up speed. He could feel Gerard grinning down at him. "Where are we going?" Frank asked, yet again tightening his hold on Gerard's hand._

_Gerard gave a small giggle. "You'll see..."_

Frank woke with a start, his shirt drenched in cold sweat. His stomach was turning in such a violent manner he was pretty sure he was gonna be sick.

"Frank?"

"I'm okay mom," he called, just as his bedroom door opened and his mother appeared in her nightdress.

"You were yelling again," she sighed and moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Was I?" He cringed and ran a hand through his damp hair. "Bad dream, I guess."

His mother frowned. "Was it the falling one again?"

Frank shrugged. "I don't remember...probably."

His mother sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead. "You want tea?"

He shook his head. "Gonna try and sleep again." Frank gave her a small smile. "I'm fine mom, honestly."

After a few seconds his mother nodded and pressed a kiss to his clammy forehead. "Okay. Try and sleep honey."

Just as she was closing the door, Frank said, "Mom? Do you remember the stories you used to tell me?"

His mother paused and turned to look at him. "Stories?"

Frank nodded. "You know, the ones about-"

"Peter Pan?" She smiled.

"Yeah."

"Those were your favourite." She sighed happily. "In the morning, you'd always tell me about the adventures you had together in your sleep."

Frank frowned. "In my sleep." He repeated.

His mother looked at him. "Everything okay sweetie?"

Frank yawned and nodded. "Yeah." He let out a breath. "'Night mom."

"Night baby."

\---

"Dude, she wants me," Hambone was saying as they made their way down the main street. 

"Sure," Shaun rolled his eyes.

"She does!" Hambone argued. "She just doesn't know it yet."

Frank rolled his eyes and giggled as Hambone shoved him into a shop window.

"Whoa!" Frank laughed. "Watch it!" He pushed himself away from the window, but not before his eyes caught sight of a book in the centre of the display. He frowned, taking in the small boy on the front cover of the book, wild dark hair and pale skin, clothes like leaves. 

Frank stepped forward and pressed his hands against the glass, narrowing his eyes at figure.

"Dude!" Shaun said, smacking Frank's back. "You coming dude?"

"Huh?" Frank looked back at him. "Uh, sure..." he tore his eyes away from the book and followed his friends down the sidewalk.

-

It was almost midnight when Frank and Shaun were walking back from Hambone's after their TV Party, ever so slightly tipsy and bumping into each other.

"Dude!" Frank whispered as they made their way down the main street. "Hold up, I wanna check out this book!"

Shaun giggled and grabbed Frank's arm. "Dude, the shop's closed!"

Frank made a face and shoved at his friend's hand. "I'm just looking in the window, dumb ass!"

Frank tripped a little as he pressed himself against the window again, staring down at the book.

"Hey Shaun," he said, beckoning him over. "Do you remember Peter Pan?"

Shaun bumped into him and giggled. "What? The fairy?"

"Fuck you, he wasn't a fairy." Frank snapped, staring at book. "He was a normal kid."

"Who didn't grow up, right?" Shaun yawned.

Frank nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. 

"Yeah," Shaun said. "I remember that. Read it as a kid or something. What about it?"

Frank sighed and shook his head. "Nothing."

-

Don't get Frank wrong, Frank loved Shaun. They'd been best friends since fucking Kindergarten and Frank wouldn't change him for the world.

However, one thing Frank could do without was Shaun's snoring. Dear God the boy could snore. And of course they just had to have the kind of friendship that meant that Shaun would just crash out in bed next to Frank when he stayed over.

Frank twisted and turned, shoving back when Shaun pushed up against his back, almost pushed him out of the bed.

Frank was somewhere between sleep and awake when he heard footsteps and a light crash on the other end of the room.

"Da fuck?!" He muttered, springing up. Within second Shaun was awake and rubbing at his face.

"What?" He yawned. "Whasgoinon?"

Frank frowned and threw the covers off his body. "You heard that, right?" He said.

Shaun nodded, still yawning.

Frank slowly made his way to the opposite end of the room, flicking on the light switched as he passed the door. A box of records had been overturned from his writing desk, a spilled tub of paint all over them.

"What the Hell?" Frank muttered. He didn't even _have_ paint in his room.

"Are those mine?!" Shaun shrieked, getting out of bed and rushing over. "Dude! What the fuck?"

Frank planted one hand in his hair, staring down at the records, stained in a bright green paint that burned Frank's eyes in a familiar way. There was no way they could have fallen on their own...and then there was the paint. 

Frank squatted down and picked up the tub. It was finger paint. 

"Dude," Shaun said, staring at him. "Finger paint? Really? What age are you?"

Frank shook his head. "This isn't mine."

Shaun scoffed, then stopped. "Your window's open."

Frank looked up, and sure enough, the huge bay window was open a few inches.

"What the Hell?" Frank said again. "I was sure it was locked..."

He walked over and pushed the curtains out of the way and leaned out slightly, a strange feeling of deja vu flitting through his body.

"Dude," Shaun said behind him. "Lets just go back to bed. You can find your artistic ghosts tomorrow."

Frank bit his lip and locked the window, before he switched off the light and climbed back into bed.

-

"And the window was open?" Frank's mother asked in a concerned tone as she fed Shaun a second plate of pancakes.

"Linda, I swear," Shaun said. "The window was open and there was friggin' paint all over my vinyls!"

"Frank?"

Frank looked up from his cereal. "Yeah?"

His mother was watching him. "You okay?"

Frank nodded. "Just thinking."

Shaun stuffed a fork-full of pancakes into his mouth. "It wasn't even windy, so I don't know how the Hell the box fell."

Frank could see his mother was still watching him, so he gave her a small smile and returned to his cereal.

\---

_"Why would you want to go home Frankie?" Gerard whined as Frank climbed down the rope from the tree house. "Just stay here."_

_"I can't Gee," Frank sighed as his feet hit the ground. "My mom will worry."_

_"So?" Gerard flew down, landing on the ground with a graceful thump. "Stay with me."_

_Frank shook his head. "I can't leave my mom alone."_

_Gerard folded his arms. "I thought you liked it here." He muttered._

_"I do!" Frank cried, fully aware of the eyes watching them from the bushes and trees around them. "I love it here."_

_"Then stay," Gerard grinned, taking Frank's hands in his own. "Be one of my Lost Boys!"_

_Frank sighed and shook his head. "I can't."_

_"Don't you love me?" Gerard asked in a small voice._

_Frank looked up and met Gerard's wet eyes. His little heart was aching in his chest._

_"Of course I do Gee," he said, and reached out, wiping a tear from Gerard's cheek. "But I can't leave my mom."_

_Gerard stared at him, before his face darkened, eyes narrowing. "Fine then." He dropped Frank's hands. "Go home then."_

_"Gerard," Frank cried as Gerard took flight. "I'll come back! I promise!"_

_"No you won't," Gerard called, now in the air, a few feet above Frank. "You'll forget all about me, they always do."_

_"I won't," Frank said. "I promise! I'll come back!"_

_Gerard shook his head and wiped at his eyes. "No you won't." He said quietly, and then he was gone._

-

Frank startled awake, springing up in his bed, eyes squinting against his bedroom light. His stomach was churning and his heart was thumping in his chest.

Had he left the light on? Yes, he had, he told himself. He couldn't quite remember why. 

He fell back onto his pillow, panting, staring at the ceiling and the shadows that were cast by his wardrobe.

Shadows, he thought. That's why he left the light on. He wanted to watch the shadows.

Frank lifted his arms up, watching his shadow move, elongated and out of shape.

"What am I doing?" Frank muttered, getting out of bed and zombie walking to the bathroom.

When he came back to his room, he flicked the light switch, and paused, almost sure he'd seen something move in the corner of the room.

"Shadows," he muttered, before he climbed back into bed.

-

_"Why didn't Gerard bring me home?" Frank asked the tiny girl in the palm of his hand._

_"Gerard's not coming anymore." She said in a sorrowful voice._

_"He hates me." Frank said, setting her down on his bedside table. She fluttered her sparkling wings a little and shook her head._

_"He doesn't hate you. Gee only hates pirates!" She gave a sad smile. "Sorry Frankie."_

_Frank nodded, and climbed into his bed, pulling the bed sheets up close._

_"Tink?" He called as the little fairy fluttered to the window._

_"Yes Frankie?"_

_"I won't see you again, will I?"_

_Tinkerbell paused, wings shimmering in the starlight pouring through the windows._

_"No," she said quietly. "I don't think so."_

_Frank nodded, and screwed his eyes closed. "Tell Gerard I love him," he whispered._

_After a few seconds of silence, Frank opened his eyes again._

_Tinkerbell was gone._

_Frank leaned up on his elbows. "Tink?" He called. "Tink?"_

_There was no answer, and Frank could feel his insides clenching. He reached out to grab-_

_Lou was gone._

_He'd left him._

_"No," Frank whispered, searching his bed in vain. "No!" He sobbed._

_"Frankie?" His mother called, opening his bedroom door. "What's the matter baby?"_

_"Lou's gone," Frank sobbed as she pulled him into her arms. "I left him in the tree house."_

_"Shhh, baby," she said, patting his back. "It was just a dream."_

_Frank shook his head, his little fist grabbing onto his mother's housecoat. "I won't see him again."_

_"We'll find Lou, don't worry," his mother soothed._

_"I won't see Gerard again," Frank sobbed._

_"Who's Gerard?" Linda lifted his chin up._

_"Peter." He sniffed, and wiped at his nose. "He won't take me to Neverland again."_

_Linda frowned, and pressed a kiss to Frank's forehead. "I think we'll have to stop the bedtime stories if they're giving you nightmares, baby boy."_

_Frank nodded and sniffed again, eyes falling on a little thimble on his bedside table._

-

"Mom!" Frank yelled from the attic. "Where's my old art box?"

"In the attic!" She called from below him.

"I know that!" He rolled his eyes. " _Where_ in the attic?"

"I don't know sweetie."

Frank coughed. It'd been years since he'd ventured into the attic, even longer since his childhood memories had been stored away.

He patted his chest and pulled at some boxes before he stopped.

There was a box to his right that just didn't look right. The dust covering the folded lids was askew, finger marks dragged over the cardboard. Frank frowned, and opened the box, before he let out a small breath.

His old art box was all opened up inside, tubs of dried out paint and broken crayons lying on their sides. Some little pots of paint were still closed, still swooshing about in their plastic casings.

Frank reached in, running his fingers over the old pencils and paint brushes, stopping at the paints and frowning.

There was one pot missing. Green, if Frank wasn't mistaken.

He sat back on his haunches, and rubbed the palms of his hands over his thighs. 

This was just _wierd_ , he thought. Somehow paint from his old art box had gotten into his room, and spilled all over the place. Paint from an old art box that had been packed away for just under a decade.

He rubbed at his eyes and groaned. He was losing it.

Just as Frank had gotten to his feet and was about to make his way down the rickety ladder, something glinting caught his eye. He paused, before getting back to his knees and reaching out for the small, shining object by the side of the box containing his art kit.

"A thimble?" His mother said as he showed her at the dinner table. "You were looking for a thimble?"

Frank shook his head. "No, I was looking for my paints, but I-"

"Why were you looking for your paints? You haven't painted in years!" His mother giggled.

"No, I was looking for-- it doesn't matter! But look, don't you remember this?" He held out his palm again.

His mother sighed and picked the thimble from his hand. "Is it your nana's?"

Frank shook his head. "I found it in my room, remember? I was like, eight or something."

Linda frowned. "Why would you have a thimble?"

Frank shrugged. "I don't think it's a thimble."

His mother raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well what is it?"

Frank sighed and rubbed at his face. "A kiss?"

There was a few seconds of silence before Frank cringed as his mother giggled.

"Aw baby," she said, setting the thimble down on the table. "Those are just stories."

"I know," Frank mumbled, reaching out and retrieving his little treasure. "Forget it."

\---

Frank was twisting and turning in his bed, kicking his sheets off, pulling them back. He just couldn't get comfortable. He groaned and pushed himself onto his stomach, face to the side staring at the thimble on his bedside table.

He was well and truly losing it, he really was. Was he really considering the idea of his childhood dreams being reality? Really?  
The was no way that Peter Pan was real. It was fucking fairytale! A story his mom told him to get him to sleep at night. There was no Captain Hook, no Lost Boys and no mermaids.

"I don't believe in fairies," Frank muttered, closing his eyes.

A few seconds later, there was a small thump in the corner of the room.

Frank opened his eyes quickly, heart thumping in his chest. He pushed himself up, and twisted to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Hello?" He whispered shakily. "Is there..." He paused.

Yup, he'd lost it. He was actually asking if there was anyone in an empty room, with a closed door and closed wind-

The window was open. Only a few inches, but it was open, the curtain blowing lightly.

Frank swallowed and got to his feet. He looked towards the corner of the room and noticed a small glow. It wasn't very bright, and it made him feel sad. He didn't know why, only that his heart suddenly felt heavy, and his eyes were stinging suddenly. 

Frank walked slowly towards the corner of the room, pausing when he got to his chest of drawers, and stared at the floor.

There, in the corner, was the tiniest little girl, barely three inches tall, curly blonde hair and...wings. Those were wings.

She was glowing, but only barely, dimming out. She looked sad, cold. It hurt Frank's chest.

"Hello?" Frank whispered, kneeling down. "Are you okay?"

The tiny girl opened her eyes, staring up at him. She gave a small shake of her head. "Dying." She whispered so lowly that Frank almost didn't hear her.

"What?"

"I'm dying." She repeated, arms wrapping around her midsection.

Frank frowned. "Why are you dying?" He asked.

"You don't believe in me." She said simply. Her wings were curling around her body now, and her skin looked grey.

"Can I help?" Frank said, shuffling forward on his knees a little. "Can I make it better?"

She screwed her eyes closed and her light suddenly went out.

"Hello?" Frank said, voice wobbling. "Hello? Fairy?" He reached out and picked her up gently, craddling her in the palm of his hands. He could feel his heart racing, beating painfully in his chest.

"Tink?" He whispered. "Tinkerbell?"

Frank could swear he felt a slight warmth build in his hands as a tear streaked his cheek.

"Tinkerbell?" He whispered, lifting his hands slightly. 

This wasn't real. There was no way in Hell this was happening. Fairies weren't real, right?

But, if that was true, then what the Hell was he holding in his hands?

"I do believe in fairies." Frank said suddenly, not realising what he'd said until the words had toppled from his tongue. "I do believe in fairies."

It was slow, but as Frank repeated the words, he could feel the warmth in the tiny body in the palm of his hands grow, her skin start to glow.

"Tink?" He whispered, and almost screamed when she opened one eye.

"Hi Frankie," she grinned, batting her wings and hovering out of Frank's hands. 

" _Tink_?" Frank squeaked this time and shuffled back, hands out behind him as the tiny fairy flew into his face.

"The one and only!" She giggled in her high little voice. "Miss me?"

Frank blinked. "This...this isn't happening."

Tinkerbell frowned. "Yes it is. Why do you say that?"

"Because this isn't possible, fairies aren't-" Frank cut himself off all of a sudden. "Fairies are real." He said.

Tinkerbell put her hands on her hips. "Well d'uh." She said, before she circled his head, little wings flapping wildly.

"What happened to you?" She said in disgust, flying forward to prod at his nose. "You're all...big."

Frank coughed. "What?"

"Frankie," she whined. "Did you grow up?"

Frank frowned. "I don't...what are you...what?"

She rolled her eyes and landed on the floor, staring up at him. "Frank...you didn't forget about me did you?"

Frank swallowed and didn't answer.

"You didn't forget about...him, did you?" Tinkerbell asked in a tiny voice.

"Him?" Frank asked, and ran a hand threw his hair. Visions of stars, Indians, boys in bright coloured clothes danced around in his mind. "I think I did." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"Oh Frankie." Tinkerbell said sadly, climbing up and onto Frank's lap. "You promised."

"I did?" Frank said, eyes screwed shut. He was trying, he was trying to remember.

"Frankie?" 

Frank opened his eyes. Tinkerbell was looking up at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You wanna fly?"

-

It was all too familiar, Frank thought as they picked up flight. Tinkerbell was above him, holding onto the collar of his t-shirt.

There was a glow against his skin that made his memory dance, and his stomach felt warm, like hot chocolate.

"Tink?" Frank called, trying not to look down.

"Yeah Frankie?"

"What if I fall?"

Tinkerbell was silent, before she let out a tiny giggle. "Oh, he wouldn't let you fall."

Frank nodded. "Where are we going?"

Tinkerbell giggled again. "Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning."

\---

Frank woke up with a groan. His back was killing him, and he felt nauseous. He was too warm and really didn't wanna go to school. He twisted onto his front, pushing his face into--

Grass. Dry, warm grass was what met Frank's cheeks, and not his pillow with the blue chequered pattern. Frank opened his eyes, staring at the ground, before he gave a small yelp and jumped to his feet.

He looked around himself, hands flying to his hair. 

He was in a forest. _A forest._

What the Hell was he doing in a forest?!

"Tink?" Frank croaked. "Tinkerbell?"

No way, he thought. This wasn't real. This _couldn't_ be real. He turned in a circle, before he spotted a small creak.

You followed the water when you were lost, right? Like moss or whatever. Wasn't that what his dad had told him that one time they wet camping?

Frank trotted over to the water, and peered in. It was so clear, so fresh, it made his mouth water. He squatted down, blinking down at his reflection. He reached a hand out, and was about to dip his fingers into the water when a hand wrapped around his wrist.

Frank looked back to see a young boy at his side, blinking at Frank through thick rimmed glasses.

"Don't," the boy said. "It's poisoned." 

Frank blinked, then looked back at the water. "Oh. Okay." He said, and pulled his arm back.

"You do this every time," the boy sighed, and pulled Frank to his feet. "And I have to stop you every time. It gets a little boring, you know."

Frank frowned. "Do I know you?"

A flicker of hurt shot across the boy's face and he took a step back. "Uh, yeah." He said in a small voice, hands fumbling with the bottom of his ripped shirt. His pants were ripped too, and he was barefoot, skin pale and dirty. "You don't remember me Frankie?"

Frank shook his head, biting his lip ring. "I'm sorry, but I don't."

The boy sighed and folded his arms. "But you promised." He whined. "You promised you wouldn't forget!" 

Frank sighed and shrugged. "I'm sorry, I don't-" He paused, staring at the boy. He could remember grazed knees and fish nets, stories and unicorns and--

"Mikey?"

The boy gave a large grin. "Hey Frankie." He said, and launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around him. 

"Mikey." Frank said, pulling back and staring at the boy. "You're...a kid."

Mikey raised one eyebrow. "And you're old."

Frank made a face. "Fuck you, I'm sixteen."

Mikey's face dropped. "You just...you just said..."

Frank made a face. "What?"

At that, there was a sharp pain in the back of Frank's head and he yelped, raising a hand as Tinkerbell appeared in front of him.

"No swearing in front of the Lost Boys!" She scolded. "Only pirates curse!"

"Jeez," Frank rubbed at his head. "Fine, whatever." He looked around. "Where am I?"

Mikey frowned at him and folded his arms again. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

Frank shrugged. "Little bits, I guess."

"This is Never Never Land!" Tinkerbell squeaked gleefully, zooming around the two boys. "And this is Neverwood, home of the Lost Boys!"

Mikey gave a small 'woohoo' at that and raised his fist for Tinkerbell to hit with her own.

"Neverland," Frank breathed. "Like in the stories."

"Just like in the stories," Mikey grinned. "You remember the stories, right?"

Frank nodded. "A little." 

"Does he know you're here?" Mikey asked, eyes sparkling.

"Who?" Frank asked.

Mikey looked at Tinkerbell. "He doesn't know, does he?"

Frank could barely see Tinkerbell give a small shrug, and Mikey said, "You are in soooo much trouble Tink. He's gonna go crazy."

Tinkerbell scoffed, before she flew into Frank's face again. "Come on Frankie!" She cheered. "Lets go see the Lost Boys!"

-

There were four more boys for Frank to meet. Their faces all looked familiar, Frank could swear it, but they all regarded him with wary looks as he climbed into the tree house.

"Tink," one boy with extremely frizzy hair said. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Tinkerbell had ignored him and buzzed around Frank's head. "Frankie," she said. "Do you remember the Lost Boys?"

Frank frowned and stared at the boys. The all looked around twelve years old, give or take a few months. He stared at the frizzy haired boy and said, "Ray?"

The boy's eyes widened. "You remembered my name?"

Frank shrugged. "I think?"

Tinkerbell giggled gleefully. "And this is Bob, and Brendon and Spencer." She pointed to each in turn. "You used to play together all the time!"

"We played the _best_ games," the boy called Spencer nodded nostalgically, before he fixed Frank with a concerned look. "Why are you so old?"

"Jesus," Frank groaned. "I'm not _old_ , I'm only sixteen, give me a break."

"You're a teenager," Bob screwed up his face. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Hey!" Frank said defensively. "It's not _that_ bad, it's--"

"Frankie?"

Everyone in the room turned to the large window, where a pale skinned and dark haired boy was standing, hands on his hips as he hovered in the air. His nose was pointed like a little pixie, and his eyes sparkled.

Frank swallowed and took a step back. He could remember that face. He _could_. 

"Tink?" The boy said. "What is he doing here?"

Tinkerbell flew forward, and Frank suddenly felt very cold. He stared after the fairy as Mikey stepped up next to him.

"I thought you'd be happy," Tinkerbell said. "I know you've been visiting him, and I thought-"

"You thought wrong," the boy snapped, and waved a hand in the air, batting the fairy away. "Take him home. He shouldn't be here."

"Hey," Frank said, stepping forward. "I know you."

The boy lifted an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

Frank nodded, and walked over just as the boy touched the floor with his feet, so gently.

"I remember you," Frank said, narrowing his eyes. "Pirates. You fight with pirates."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Who doesn't fight with pirates?"

"And mermaids. I remember mermaids. And Indians." Frank frowned and touched his cheek, the memory of painted red lips pressing their touch to his young skin. "Tiger Lily," he said, and gave a small smile.

The boy in front of Frank looked furious. "You can remember her, but you can't remember us?"

Frank sighed. "Peter Pan." He said, and instantly felt stupid, but that was the name on the tip of his tongue.

The boy seemed to soften, his shoulders slumping a little. "That's one of my names," he said quietly.

There was a shuffling behind them, and Frank turned to see the Lost Boys creeping quietly through the door. He turned back.

"What did I call you?" Frank asked.

"Gerard," Tinkerbell answered. "You called him Gerard."

Frank felt like he'd been punched in the gut. His head was swimming and his stomach hurt.

"Gerard." He whispered. "Gerard Way."

Gerard nodded, dropping his hands from his hips. "That's my name."

Frank stepped back, covering his eyes with one hand. "You flew through my window," he said. "You used to...you showe Tinkerbell squeaked gleefully, zooming around the two boys. d me how to fly." He pulled his hand away. "You're real. It was all real."

Gerard sighed and folded his arms. "You forgot about us." 

Frank shook his head. "No, I just..." But he couldn't argue, because, Gerard was right.

Frank had forgotten.

"I'm sorry." Frank whispered. "I didn't mean to."

"Just like you didn't mean to grow up." Gerard said, his voice fierce.

Frank looked up. "You're not much younger than me, you must be at least fifteen, I don't see-"

"But I don't grow up!" Gerard yelled at him. "I _won't_ grow up."

"Everyone has to grow up!" Frank said. "You don't have a choice."

Gerard gave a cackle. "Frankie," he said, stepping forward, and pulling a small dagger from his brown belt. He held it up to Frank's jaw, and smiled menacingly. "No one tells me what to do. You should remember that."

Gerard dug the point of the dagger into Frank's jaw lightly, enough to nip, before he was out of the window and in the air, leaving Frank alone with Tinkerbell and rubbing at his jaw.

\---

"I shouldn't be here," Frank said as Mikey sat down beside him. They were sat on a high branch near the tree house that Tinkerbell had appointed him to.

"You can share with me," she'd smiled as he poked at the patchwork blankets.

"Where should you be?" Mikey asked, kicking his legs in the air.

"Home." Frank said. "With my mom."

"You said that last time." Mikey sighed. 

"I did?"

Mikey nodded. "You said you couldn't leave her alone. Then Tink took you home, and you didn't come back."

"I couldn't," Frank breathed. "Gerard told me I couldn't come back."

"He was just angry. He wanted you to stay."

Frank smiled. "And be a Lost Boy."

Mikey nodded. "You'd've been a good Lost Boy."

"Thanks." Frank bumped Mikey's shoulder. 

They sat in silence, staring at the dark sky, glittering with stars.

"Did you miss us?" Mikey asked suddenly, not looking at Frank.

Frank sighed. "I think so. I mean, I couldn't remember. But I...I missed something." Frank took a deep breath. "I had to grow up Mikey. I can't stay a kid forever."

"But we did."

Frank shook his head, but didn't say anything.

-

Frank hissed as he tripped over a tree root. The woodland was so over grown and wild, and Frank's Converse boots (the only things Tinkerbell had let him grab before they left) were _not_ great for climbing.

"You used to be able to fly," a voice above him crowed.

Frank scowled and looked up at Gerard, hovering above him. "Yeah, well excuse me for not having wings."

"I don't have wings," Gerard giggled and swooped down. "The fairies made me fly."

"I know," Frank said, sitting down on a large fallen branch.

Gerard crossed his legs as he hovered in the air in front of Frank. "Do you want to go home?" He asked.

Frank shrugged. "Sure."

Gerard scowled. "I'm not taking you."

"I didn't _ask_ you to take me."

"And I won't let Tink take you." Gerard stuck out his tongue.

"Oh my God," Frank groaned. "You are such a child!"

"Thank you." Gerard beamed.

Frank got to his feet and made a face. "Fine. I'll find someone else to take me."

"Like who?" Gerard laughed, floating along as Frank fought his way through the wild branches and leaves. 

Frank stopped for a second, and smirked. "Hook."

Gerard frozed, eyes wide. "What?"

"He's an adult, right?" Frank said, moving forward. "I'm almost an adult. I'll go find the pirates. There are pirates, right?"

Gerard was still frozen stiff, a few feet behind Frank now, staring at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would." Frank said. "If you won't take me home, I'll find someone that will."

-

Gerard was still scowling at dinner that night, sat at the head of the large hand carved table, eyes on Frank as Mikey and Brendon giggled and prodded at him.

"You got zits!" Brendon cackled, prodding at Frank's chin. "And hair!"

"Back off man," Frank laughed. 

"Are there girls where you live?" Bob asked, leaning over the table.

Frank nodded. "Of course there's girls."

There was a resounding 'eauuwwww' around the table which made Frank giggle. "What's wrong with girls?"

"They've got cooties," Spencer said, drinking his cocoa.

"Aw dude," Frank rolled his eyes. "They do not."

"Wendy didn't have cooties."

They all looked at a Gerard, who was still watching Frank with hawkeyes. 

"See?" Frank said, clearing his throat. "Wendy didn't- hold on," he shook his head. "Wendy? As in...Wendy Darling?"

Gerard smirked. "You never did like Wendy stories."

Frank could feel a twist in his stomach. "She's just a character in kid's books."

"What?" Mikey looked up at him as though he was crazy. "Wendy Lady is in books?"

"We're all in books," Gerard said. "That's how I found Frank, remember?"

Frank looked back at Gerard. "Found me?"

Gerard nodded, and looked at Tinkerbell who had came to rest on his shoulder. He didn't say anything more, and Frank just shook his head, returning to fending off prods and questions from the Lost Boys surrounding him.

\---

"My mom will be worried," Frank cried at Tinkerbell who was doing her best impression of a death fairy. "I need to go home."

The fairy continued to ignore him, and before long, Frank sighed and threw his hands in the air. "Fucking fairies."

"What did you just say?"

Frank spun to see Gerard standing there, a little green Robin Hood cap on his head. His eyes were wide, mouth open.

"What?"

"Did you just...curse?"

Frank shrugged.

Within the blink of an eye, Gerard was in front of him, dagger drawn and pressed at Frank's throat.

"Pirate!" He yelled, backing Frank against the wall. 

"Dude!" Frank yelled, hands grasping at Gerard's arms. "What are you doing?!"

"Only pirates curse like that," Gerard's eyes narrowed. "You became a pirate!"

"Gee!" Tinkerbell cried, pulling at Gerard's neckline. "He's not a pirate!"

After a few tugs, Gerard's finally backed off, eyes still narrowed. "If he's not a pirate," he cursed. "Why does he talk like one?"

"Oh my God, you are crazy!" Frank rubbed at his throat. "I just want to go home!"

Gerard rounded in on him again, eyes blazing. "Why?!" He demanded.

"Because I don't belong here!" Frank yelled. "I belong with my mom and my friends!"

"Your friends?" Gerard's voice boomed. "Like that boy that sleeps in your bed?"

Frank stepped back, putting one hand up. "Hold on...Shaun?" He blinked. "It was you in my room! You're the one that ruined Shaun's stuff!"

Gerard didn't answer, just stared hard at Frank.

"This is crazy," Frank laughed, putting his hands in his hair. "I'm dreaming, I've got to be."

"Frankie," Tinkerbell said in an exhausted voice. She was still holding onto the neck of Gerard's shirt. "Go play with Mikey."

Frank blinked, and was about to point out he was a little too old to go out to play, but he figured anything was better than dealing with the red faced boy brandishing a fucking _knife_ at him every few seconds.

Frank ran his hands over his face and sighed. "Whatever." He turned and made his way out of the tree house and down the rope ladder. He had no intention of going to find Mikey, but he kept walking, through the overgrowth and further into the woods.

"Fucking fairies and...pixies...and fucking Lost Boys..." Frank muttered to himself as he pushed branches and leaves from his face.

What the _Hell_ was he even doing here? What was Tink playing at, bring him back here?

It almost sounded insane. No, it _did_ sound insane, Frank told himself. He was sixteen years old, and in fucking _Neverland_. With a fairy. And Peter fucking Pan. Or whatever he called himself.

Frank shook his head and ducked under some fallen vines. If he was to tell Hambone about this, he'd laugh right in his face and tell him to lay off the weed. His mother would probably have him committed.

"Jesus Christ," Frank muttered, before he froze, hearing footsteps behind him. "Gerard," he snapped, turning on the spot. "Just leave me a-"

Then it all went dark.

\---

Frank woke up with his head thumping. "What the Hell," he grumbled, turning over and pressing his face against the pillow. "Fucking nightmares..." 

"Nightmares indeed."

Frank's eyes shot open. He looked at the red satin pillow he was resting upon, and sat bolt upright.

He was in a large room, all golds and reds. There was a treasure chest in the corner by a throne-like chair, and-

Hold on, he thought. This place looked familiar, like he'd been there before. 

Oh. Shit.

"My my," the mystery voice said. "Haven't you grown, little Frankie."

Frank turned his head slowly, and...yup. That was. Yeah.

"Hook." Frank breathed, his heart beating fast in his chest. 

"The one and only," Hook replied, an evil grin spreading on his face, making his mustache twitch. He raised one arm, a silver hook glinting in the light. "And little Frank Iero. Not so little anymore."

Frank swallowed. "What do you want?"

Hook smirked. "What do I always want, Frankie?"

Frank screwed his eyes closed. His head hurt. There were so many images smarting behind his eyes, so many--

_"Frankie!" Gerard cried, wrapping his arms around Frank's neck. "I thought I lost you!"_

_Frank smiled and hugged Gerard back, just as tight. "I'm okay Gee."_

_"You're hurt though!" Gerard whined, pulling back to reach out one hand, touching a finger to Frank's bleeding lip. "I'll kill him!"_

_"I'm okay!" Frank giggled. "Don't kill him for me."_

_Gerard frowned and stroked Frank's face gently. "I'd do anything for you Frankie..."_

"Fuck," Frank hissed, rubbing at his temples. "I gotta...I should-"

"He can't be happy that you're all grown up now Frankie, can he?" Hook asked, closing in on Frank as he got to his feet. "He must be so hurt."

Frank narrowed his eyes and backed up against the wall. "Why is everyone so obsessed with my age around here! I'm only sixteen for Christ's sake!"

Hook cackled and reached out his hooked arm, tracing the sharp point along Frank's jaw. Frank swallowed.

"Just like old times, eh Frankie boy?"

-

Now, as much as Frank couldn't really remember all that much about his visits to Neverland, he could at least remember some of the stories his mom had told him. He could remember the tales of Wendy and the pirates, Peter saving her and...well, that was about as much as he could remember, really. Frank didn't really thinking about Wendy, oddly. His stomach twisted in a strange fashion, making him crack his neck and shudder.

When he was young, and his mother read his favourite stories at bedtime, Frank would get so jealous, because _he_ wanted to go on adventures with the Lost Boys and _he_ wanted to save the princess Tiger Lily and _he_ wanted to-

Frank sucked in a breath. He _had_ done all those things. All the stories his mom read to him, he got to be a part of them. He just didn't remember, as he got older. They were all just stories, pushed to the back of his mind as he discovered music, and comics, and girls...well, boys, he supposed.

Frank twisted in the chair he'd been bound to by a chubby little pirate who he could swear was called Smee, and let out a sigh. It was all true, wasn't it? 

Up until then, Frank had still been considering the possibility of being dreaming, or in a coma or something, but now...no. He knew this was real. He knew this wasn't the first time he'd been tied to a chair on a freakin' _pirate ship_ as the twisted Captain awaiting a flying teenaged boy.

"My life," Frank shook his head, closing his eyes. "What even."

Frank wasn't too sure how long he'd been held captive before he heard a commotion outside on the deck. There was yelling, and Frank could swear he heard, "HE'S HERE CAP'N!"

"Shit." Frank hissed, and tried to fight against the ropes again.

He could hear the sparks of metal, the unmistakable sounds of swords clashing. There was yelling and cursing, and a few small explosions, he was sure. 

Frank grunted and could feel the rope burning his wrists as he tugged. There was a small twinkling sound before he felt a warmth against his cheek. 

Frank turned his head, staring at the little ball of light fluttering by his face. "Tink!" He hissed. "What's going on?"

"We're saving you, of course!" He could almost hear her eyes roll as she spoke. 

Frank blinked and nodded as the fairy landed on his wrists and started cutting through his bonds with a tiny dagger. It only took a minute or so before Frank was free and on his feet.

"What do we do?" He asked, staring at Tinkerbell.

"What do you think we should do?" She asked, arms folded as she fluttered around him.

Frank felt his heart racing. "I don't know! It's not like I get kidnapped by crazed pirates every day of my life!"

Tinkerbell frowned, as though she was disappointed that Frank wasn't used to dealing with this kind of situation.

"I can't tell you what to do, Frankie..." She said sadly, before yelping as the was a loud tearing sound and a crash.

Frank jumped, before he ran to a large set of double doors, yanking them open and running onto the deck.

It was chaos. Frank could see the Lost Boys, little swords drawn and battling against a league of pirates. Mikey had a gash on his head as he fended off a skinny looking pirate with an eye patch.

"Where's Gerard?!" Frank cried as Tinkerbell flew to his side.

As if on que, Frank caught sight of the flying boy, in a clinch with Hook, rolling through the air, before tumbling down and crashing onto the deck, just a few feet in front of where Frank stood.

"Frankie!" Hook cried gleefully, pinning Gerard against the wooden floor. "So glad you could be here to see this."

Gerard twisted his head, looking up at Frank with wide eyes as the blade of Hook's sword pressed against his throat. "Frankie..." he whispered.

Frank swallowed hard, eyes meeting Gerard's.

"Does it hurt, Pan?" Hook sniggered, sneering down at Gerard. "He's all grown up, just like your precious Wendy."

Gerard didn't say a word, didn't even move, just kept his eyes on Frank's.

"He left, just like everyone else. He forgot."

Frank could feel a sting in the back of his eyelids as he watched Gerard. His face was expressionless, yet so sad. Frank could feel his stomach twist, his heart crack.

"He doesn't love you anymore." Hook laughed wickedly, and Frank could see the blade break the soft flesh of Gerard's throat.

"No!" Frank cried, stepping forward. 

It seemed like time stopped. Everyone around them froze, turning to face them on the top deck.

"No," Frank said again. "He's lying Gerard, don't listen to him!"

Tinkerbell was tugging on Frank's collar, pulling him back.

"He's lying Gerard." He said again. 

Gerard closed his eyes, shaking his head. "You forgot." He said in a small voice, and Frank could see his grip drop from the little gold sword in his hands.

Frank felt a hot tear slide down his cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to."

Hook sniggered, and pressed the blade a little harder. As Gerard winced and screwed his eyes closed tight, Frank tried to pull away from Tinkerbell.

"NO!" He cried. "I'm sorry I forgot! I'm sorry I left you! I didn't mean to! I remember!"

Frank pulled out of Tinkerbell's grip and stumbled to his knees. "I remember everything," he whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. "I remember the stars, and the mermaids, and the Indians, and everything. I remember everything." 

He wiped at his eyes and looked up. Gerard was looking at him again, eyes sparkling.

"I've always loved you," Frank whispered. "Even if I didn't remember." He rubbed at his eyes, almost unbelieving he was a sixteen year old boy, on a pirate ship, confessing his love for his old imaginary playmate. "I believe in you."

Gerard blinked at Frank a few times, before a small smirk spread across his lips. Frank frowned, confused, before his eyes widened as he watched Gerard's skin start to glow, almost like Tinkerbell's.

"You might wanna stand back," Tinkerbell said in Frank's ear, before tugging him back slightly. Frank looked around and watched as each Lost Boy dropped to their knees, hugging their arms around their heads. Frank blinked a few times before he copied them, and turned his eyes back to Gerard.

Hook was now stood back, eyes wide in horror as Gerard's skin began to glow brighter and brighter, his grin getting wider and wider.

"Tink, what's-" Frank never got to finish his question as there was a large burst of light and sound, making Frank yell and screw his eyes closed. He felt himself be thrown backwards slightly.

Frank's head was spinning, and he tried to climb to his feet, but he stumbled uncertainly, before he felt a hand wrap around his arm. Frank opened his eyes and saw Gerard standing beside him, still glowing, still smiling.

"Gerard, I-" Again, Frank never got to finish what he was saying as Gerard tugged on his arm, and suddenly they were both in the air, gliding higher, above the ship.

"The Lost Boys, what about-"

"Tink'll get them home," Gerard said, holding Frank closer. "She always does."

Frank nodded, and wrapped his arms around Gerard, holding on tight as the ground below them zipped by.

\---

"Are you okay?"

Frank looked up from the log he was perched on. Gerard was a few feet behind him, eyes searching Frank's face. For what, Frank didn't know.

"Yeah," Frank gave him a small smile. "I'm good."

Gerard nodded. "Can I uh, sit with you?"

Frank nodded. "It's you're forest." He said, and Gerard shook his head, sitting down beside him. 

"It's not _my_ forest," Gerard sighed, folding his legs up below him. "It doesn't belong to me."

"Who does it belong to?"

Gerard shrugged. "The fairies?"

Frank nodded. 

They sat in silence for a while, before Gerard spoke up.

"I'm sorry I ruined your friend's things." 

Frank smiled. "S'okay."

"I was just angry," Gerard sighed, picking at a leaf. "I was angry that you had a friend."

Frank shook his head. "I have lots of friends, Gerard. It's been a long time since I was here."

Gerard nodded. "I still came to see you though."

Frank looked up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're window was always closed."

Frank winced at the hurt in Gerard's voice. "You said you'd never lock your window."

"I didn't think it was real," Frank said. "I didn't think any of this was real."

"But it is," Gerard said, looking up and meeting Frank's eyes. "You just have to believe it."

Frank smiled and nodded. "I do."

Gerard smiled softly. "You remember now."

"Yeah...I remember everything."

Gerard nodded and looked at his hands. "I'll take you home."

Frank felt his heart jolt. "You will?"

Gerard nodded. "You miss your mom."

"I do." Frank sighed, and rubbed his face. 

"Okay." Gerard breathed ad got to his feet. "Lets go."

-

It was hard, saying goodbye to the Lost Boys. Frank felt his heart break as he hugged each of them, each begging him to stay.

Mikey had been the worst, his face long and eyes wet.

"I'll miss you," he muttered against Frank's neck. "Promise you won't forget me again?"

"I promise," Frank said, before he stepped back. Mikey nodded, before he bit his lip. "I have something of your's." He said, putting one hand into the hand stitched satchel over his shoulder.

Frank frowned before his jaw dropped as Mikey pulled out an old raggedy teddy.

"Lou!" Frank cried, stepping forward and pulling the teddy against his chest. "I knew I'd left him here."

"I looked after him," Mikey said shyly. "Just in case."

Frank smiled and held the little bear in front of him. He looked back at Mikey, and sighed.

"Here," he said, holding him out to Mikey again. "Keep him."

Mikey's eyes widened. "What? But he's-"

"Look after him for me," Frank smiled, and pushed the teddy into Mikey's arms. "I know you will."

Mikey nodded, and held Lou close to his chest, arms wrapped protectively around the little bear.

"Tink," Gerard said, pushing off from the tree he'd been leaning against. "Make Frank glow."

Tinkerbell sighed, and flew around Frank's head, sprinkling the golden fairy dust Frank remember from a long lost memory.

"Just think happy thoughts, right?" Frank asked, looking up at Gerard.

Gerard nodded. "Happy thoughts," he whispered.

Frank closed his eyes, trying to grab onto the happiest thought he could find.

When he opened his eyes, we was in the air, and his stomach jolted joyfully.

"Wow," he giggled, a little shaky. "This feels weird."

Gerard gave him a sad smile, before he joined Frank in the air. He held out his hand for Frank to take. "Ready?"

Frank looked at Gerard's hand, before he nodded. "Ready," he said, wrapping his fingers around Gerard's.

-

As Frank's feet hit the carpet of his bedroom, he let out a tight breath.

"Home." He whispered, looking around his room. 

"Home." Gerard repeated, falling in behind Frank.

Frank turned to look at him, arms wrapped around himself. "Thanks." He muttered.

Gerard nodded, and looked around the room. "I remember when it was all toys in here," he mumbled, running his fingers along Frank's hi-fi. "Toy cars, dolls, teddies..."

Frank smiled and shook his head. "I still have them, they're just-"

"In the attic," Gerard said, stopping, and turning to face Frank. Frank nodded.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, before Gerard cleared his throat. "I should go."

As he turned to the window, Frank reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Don't go." He said, his voice sounding desperate.

"What?" Gerard turned to look at him.

"Don't go." Frank repeated. "Stay here. With me."

"Frank, I-"

"Please," Frank pulled Gerard a little closer, grabbing the tops of Gerard's arms. "Don't leave me again."

"Frankie," Gerard said. "I have to go home."

"This could be your home," Frank said, his voice cracking. "Stay with me. I don't...I don't want to forget you again."

Gerard frowned. "I can't stay here Frankie...I don't want to grow up."

Frank could feel his eyes burning again. "But you could grow up with me." He said in a small voice.

Gerard stared at him, before he shook his head and reached one hand up to wipe a tear from Frank's cheek. "I can't, Frankie."

Frank nodded, and let go of Gerard. He wiped his eyes and said, "I know. It was stupid."

Gerard sighed, and turned back to the window again.

"Can I kiss you?" 

Gerard turned, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He looked at Frank, before he nodded. "Okay." He said, and held out his hand, palm facing upwards.

"No." Frank giggled sadly. "A real kiss."

Gerard blinked and shrugged. "Okay?"

Frank nodded, and let out a shaky breath. He stepped up in front of Gerard, and placed his hands on either side of Gerard's face. Gerard stared at him, his eyes confused, and that was the last thing Frank saw before he closed his eyes and pressed their lips together, soft and chaste.

Frank could feel Gerard's breath hitch in his chest, and he kept as still as possible, for as long as he could, before he pulled away, and wiped at his eyes.

Gerard stared at him, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry," Frank said. "I just...I don't want to forget you again."

Gerard nodded, and ran a hand through his hair. "I- uhm, I should, uh..."

Frank nodded, ignoring the tears streaking down his cheeks freely. He felt his chest tighten and his stomach burn as he watched Gerard climb out of the window, and disappear into the night sky.

\---

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty."

Frank frowned and opened his eyes, twisting his head. His mother was standing in the door way, smiling down at him.

"It's after noon sweetie," she said. 

Frank grunted, and pressed his face into the pillow, before his stomach twisted and his brain began to flash images and faces through his mind. He quickly pushed himself up, twisting to sit on the bed.

"Everything okay baby?" His mother frowned, coming to press a hand against his forehead. "You don't look so good."

Frank nodded, and shoved her hand away. "I'm fine, just...dreams."

Linda bit her lip. "You've been crying in your sleep sweetie."

Frank rubbed at his eyes. "Dreams." He said again.

His mother sighed. "Up you get," she said, tugging at his bed sheets. "I'll make pancakes and- OH MY GOD!" She shrieked.

"What?" Frank jumped out of bed, grabbing at his mother's arms. "Mom what's wrong?"

Linda's eyes were on the bay window, still covered by the curtains. "There's...there's someone there." She whispered, voice shaking.

Frank turned, heart racing in his chest. "What?" He said. "No, that’s-"

But he could see it too, the shape of a sleeping body, obscured by the curtain.

Frank could just make out the shape of a chest rising and falling, messy hair and-

"Gerard?" Frank cried, dashing forward and pulling the curtain away.

Frank's heart leapt at the sight of Gerard blinking his sleepy eyes open, squinting up at Frank confused. He pushed himself into a sitting position and stared at Frank.

"Gerard?" Frank said shakily.

Gerard looked at him, before he smiled. "Hey Frankie."

Frank launched himself at him, wrapping his arms around Gerard and causing them both to topple to the ground. "You stayed!" Frank sobbed. "You came back!"

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank tightly. "I didn't want you to forget me again," he whispered against Frank's neck. "I couldn't let you forget me."

Frank pulled away, holding Gerard's shoulders. "You came back."

"Uhm, Frank?"

Both boys looked up at Frank's mother, still in the room and watching with a confused look o her face.

"Mom!" Frank cried happily. "This is Gerard."

Linda smiled awkwardly and gave a small wave. "Uhm, that's nice dear...but what is he doing here?"

Frank grinned, and looked back at Gerard. "He came back. He's staying with me."

"Oh." Linda said, brow furrowed for a second. "Well. I supposed I should make breakfast then."

Frank nodded, before he launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck again.

-

"What do you mean he doesn't have parents?" Linda whispered to Frank, glancing back at Gerard who was sat at the breakfast table, stuffing pancakes into his mouth with his hands.

"He does, but...he hasn't seen them since he was a baby," Frank frowned. "It's complicated."

"Where does he live? Who are his guardians?" 

Frank shrugged. "He lived too faraway, but he's here now...he can stay, right?" He looked up at his mother. "Please mom, he can stay, right?"

Linda frowned and sighed, before he ruffled her son's hair. "We'll sort something out, okay?"

Frank nodded and grinned. "You're the best."

Linda narrowed her eyes but smiled. "I know. Now go eat your pancakes. And use your fork and knife!"

-

"What about Mikey? And the Lost Boys?" Frank asked. They were sat on the bay window, staring at the night sky, facing one another.

"He's the Pan now," Gerard sighed. "Tink will look after them."

Frank nodded. "And you're going to stay? Right?"

Gerard tore his eyes from the sky, and met Frank's gaze. "I can stay with you? Forever?"

Frank nodded, and scrambled forward, putting his hands on either side of Gerard's face. "Live with me forever."

Gerard grinned and nodded. "To live would be an awfully big adventure." He said, before Frank pressed their lips together, and sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely Mane_Wright translated this fic into Russian, and you can see it [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/300140).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Follow The Stars And Find Your Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811779) by [stultiloquent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stultiloquent/pseuds/stultiloquent)




End file.
